Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to computer memory and more specifically to memory mirror invocation upon detecting a correctable error (CE) in a memory.
In order to deliver powerful computing resources, computer architects must design robust computing systems capable of tolerating and recovering from equipment errors. To build error-tolerant computing systems, computer architects often user memory mirroring technology. Memory mirroring technology employs the use of two redundant memory modules separately storing the same memory contents.